1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swivel fitting for interconnecting the spaced confronting ends of two conduits through which a common cord extends and which fitting accommodates swinging relative movement of adjustment of the conduits about the swivel fitting. The fitting is structured with a friction control means to maintain the conduits in a selected adjusted position and yet permit swinging relative movement of the conduits for further adjustment when desired by a user.
2. Summary of the Invention
There has long been a problem of connecting two conduits together at a swivel joint which permits swinging movement of adjustment of the conduits while a common cord, such as an electrical cord, extends through the conduits and joint, and wherein the angularly adjusted tubular members will be normally maintained in the adjusted position yet the conduits may be swingable further for relative angular adjustment of the conduits upon the application of torque applied to the conduits. This invention is of such an improved swivel fitting, or multi-adjustable joint assembly, for joining the spaced confronting ends of tubular conduits and wherein the angular relationship of the conduits may be selectively adjusted and readjusted to various positions and maintained in a selected position.
Thus, this invention is of a multi-adjustable joint assembly with an internal circular through path which assembly is especially adapted for use in connecting together the confronting ends of two conduits and which assembly a) accommodates swinging movement of adjustment of one conduit relative to the other when an elongate common cord extends through the conduits and assembly, the cord being captivated in the internal through path of the assembly, and b) a selected adjusted angular position is maintained normally but that angular position may be further adjusted by torque applied to a conduit in an amount depending upon the degree of frictional force applied by a hub captivated within the assembly.
It is, accordingly, a general object of this invention to provide an improved multi-adjustable joint assembly for connecting together the confronting ends of two lengths of conduit through which a common cord extends and wherein the conduits may be angularly adjusted relative to one another through a range of movement of swing and be maintained in that position and that position may subsequently be adjusted further by applying torque to one of the conduits readjusting the angular relationship of the conduits, and that readjusted position will be maintained.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved multi-adjustable joint assembly, or swivel fitting, of the type described more fully hereinafter which is relatively simple in construction, readily assembled, easily adjusted, and which is highly effective for the purpose of swinging movement of adjustment of two conduits with ends confronting one another such as might be used to accommodate an electrical cord or a fiber optic length.